My Misa
by LisaXShun
Summary: Misaki visits Usui at his apartment. What happens next? One Shot


Hello peeps!

Its me, here with my first kwms fanfiction and here it is. Its a one shot(probably)..

So, this is after the time when Misaki and Usui start dating.

I don't own KWMS obviously im just waiting here for my own perverted alien. 😅😅

I hope you enjoy it!✌😘

Lets begin 👊

Normal POV

Usui was sitting idol on his couch pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

*huh? Who would it be? * he thought

He opened the door of his big and luxurious apartment.

His eyes widened.

"Misaki? " he asked

"Yeh... Alien... Now let me in will you? " she asked blushing

"Ah~ Yes, misa-chan. " usui said while he let her in

"So,why did you come alone? Was Misa-chan missing me? Huhhh~" he said as he smirked

"No. Idiot! " she punched him

"misa-chan you're mean" he pouted playfully

"Anyways. I came here because... Umm.. " she stuttered while remembering the reason why she came.

She was actually worried about him. He was absent from the school for 2 days and didn't come to the cafe too.

"What is it? " he asked with straight expression.

"Umm...you know... I was umm thinking that umm. Ugh! Why were you not coming to the school and you didn't come to the cafe too " She asked in the 'Misaki way'

"I had some work to take care of. " he said seriously and then Takumi was back to his teasing style. "Is Ayuzawa asking becase she missed me? "

"Oh. I see, Like hell ill miss you! " she said huffing

"I know that Misa-chan was missing me soo much that she could not fall asleep at night and had nightmares. She was missing me soo much that she wasn't eating. She didn't study too. " Usui said with his normal anime poker face style.

"What?! You idiot. Nothing like that happened. Well, i should leave now as my work here is done. " She said getting up from his cozy big couch

"No. Ayuzawa don't leave now" He said with a serious expression

"Mom will get worried" she simply stated

"Tell her that you're staying at mine. She will grant you permission" Usui said

"what? I dont even want to stay here personally " she said

"huh? Ayuzawa hates me that much? " usui said making puppy eyes.

"uhhmmm. No, Its not like that" she said

"Then... Say Ayuzawa do you love me? " He said out of the blue getting up and pinning her to the wall

"huh?... Umm... I.. No... Its.. Not like t-" she as cut off by usui when he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Misaki didn't move. She didn't pull away nor she gave in.

"you would have pulled away if you hate me? Huh? " Usui said dominating her

"idiot. Get away!" she said pushing him away but he didn't budge

"No" he simply said

"Why?! " she asked angrily

"because you are my girlfriend." he said

"Usui. Please I need to leave" she said pleadingly

There was one thing in the world that usui can't stand, it was Misaki pleading

He simply got away.

"You are no fu-" usui didnt complete his sentence

Misaki's stomach grumbled. Her face flushed.

"wow. You are really hungry. " he said

"Wha.. Idiot.. Thats because I came here from the school directly. " she said rushingly

Thats when he noticed she was still in her uniform.

"let me make you food" he said

"no. Im leaving" she stated while grabbing her school bag.

"wait! " he said as he grabbed her bag from her hand

"what are you doing? Idiot give me that back" she said Trying to snatch the bag from his hands.

"i said wait misa-chan" he said while taking her phone out

"huh? Okay" she said

He dailed a number and pressed the call button. After 2 bells someone picked the phone.

"Greetings, Ayuzawa-san" Usui said

"huh? What? Usui? Give that back! " she said while snatching the phone.

Usui grabbed her both arms with his hands and pushed the phone near to his ear with the help of his shoulder. Misaki blushed madly.

*What is this guy doing?* she thought

"Ayuzawa-san, I wanted to take permission from you. Can misaki stay at my place tonight? " he asked

"Thank-you very much. Good bye!" Usui said as he gave her the phone .

"Go take a bath. I will make food for us. " Usui said

She simply went to take a bath. shewas very tired and not in the mood to argue with him.

While, Usui was making food for them. Misaki,in the washroom took her clothes off and sat in the warm water. His washroom was large but still had a cozy feeling.

*Idiot, Usui. What did he think? Calling mom like that and asking for permission? Like I want to stay..but... Come to think of it. Im really tired and today is off from Maid latte. I can rest here more easily only if he doesn't do anythibg perverted * Misaki thought as she saw her dumped clothes. There was water on the floor,her clothes were soaking in it.

After taking a refreshing bath, she was more hungry.

"huh? Where are my clothes? Oh, yeh i am at Usui's i do not have my own clothes.. Wait.. What?! What am i gonna wear now? " she muttered

She wrapped the towel around her and walked to the door. Took a deep breath and turned it. She screamed when she saw usui standing in front of there.

"What? Misa-chan you ok" He asked

"baka,pervert what are you doing here?! " she asked catching her breath

"hm? The food's ready. Why did you peek out? Everything ok? Did you fell and cracked your head open? Is the water not hot? Or... Was misa-chan coming out to invite me in there too" he asked smirking

"Perverted alien. Nothing like that happened. Umm. I actually was.. Umm. You know i do not have any clothes with me and my uniform got wet.. So.. If you can.. Wi you lend me one of your shirts? " she asked embarrassed

"no. I wont. I would love to see Ayuzawa walking naked in the apartment " He said with an alien smirk

"what?! Idiot! Pervert! " she said blushing madly.

He simply went to His wardrobe and grabbed a black long sleeved shirt To her.

"change quickly or else ill come in" he said Being the pervert he is.

"oh. Yeh thanks! " ignoring his comment.

She wore the shirt. It didn't even reach her midthigh. The left sleeve was falling of her shoulder and it ended before her finger black bra strap was also very visible.

"Pres~ you are taking very long. Is everything ok? Can i come in? " usui asked

"huh? No. Im coming out in two minutes " she said as she grabbed her uniform from the floor.

"alright. Im going to eat. " he said walking away

"thank God"she murmured

When she came out usui was already sitting on the chair. When he looked at they his eyes widened. She's looked too hot. He looked down at his food.

She sat on her chair and thanked him for the food.

Out of the blue usui said " Kaichou? What if I touch you now ?"

"I will rip your hands off"

"what if I hug you now? "

"I will stab your head off"

"What if ai kiss you now? "

Her eyebrow twitched

"I will kill you! "

"Misa-chan is no fun at all" he said

"Then dont talk to Misa-chan " she said

"Well, thats impossible " he said finishing his food

"Alien. Everything is possible for you and only one thing is impossible? " she said getting up grabbing his and her plate.

"I cant help it. Misa-chan looks soo hot in that shirt" he said while

"Perverted alien" she said walking towards the kitchen.

"hey! Misaki stop. I'll do the dishes"be said walking to her

"it's only fair if i do it. You cooked,right? " misa said

"well, if you can do justice like that why dont you do justice with me too. " He said

"what do you mean? " she asked

"nothing" he said

"Whats wrong with you? " she asked looking at him.

"alien is not feeling good" Usui said

"Baka. Im serious " she said finishing the dishes.

Usui did not say a thing, he went back to the lounge and sat on the was a bit worried about him.

*Maybe he is tired?* she assumed

"Misa-chan~?" Usui asked

"Yeh" she said as she went to the lounge as well

"Its night you should sleep."Usui said

"huh? Yeh.. Im tired where will I sleep? " Misaki asked

"In my arms"Usui smired

"Perverted out space alien" She blushed

"C'mon Misa."he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to lost balance and fell on his lap.

"eh? " she blinked

"Misa-chan, we both will sleep on the couch. Kay? " Usui said

"We wont fit in" Misaki said

"huh? Misa-chan is not pulling away. Is she enjoying sitting on my lap? " Usui asked smirking while he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What? No, Takumi let goo" she said struggling but not so hard because personaly she wanted to stay like that.

He did not say a word insted he leaned in dropped a short but tender kiss on her lips and then he rested his face in the crook of her felt a shiver going through her spine.

"Pervert. Back with pervertness "She said as she started to relax

"Are you sleepy? " Usui asked

"Yeh"she yawned..

Usui did not say anything nor did misaki. They just enjoyed the silence. It was comfortable, loving and understanding hug. After some time he felt misaki leaning onto him until felt a light snore. Usui chuckled. He stroke misaki's hair.

"I love you Ayuzawa " Usui said smiling

Usui heard two familiar words coming out of her mouth.

"baka usui"

**********Done*********

Like it? Hate it? Love it?

Keep in mind that its my first fanfiction. So, if there is any problem feel free to pm me

Read and review..

~LisaXShun


End file.
